


Doppelganger

by Bacca



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Allegory, Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Red Dragon Francis Dolarhyde with his counterpartDrawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 4





	Doppelganger

  
  


**Доппельгангер**  
Красный Дракон Фрэнсис Долархайд со своим двойником  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву


End file.
